nananinnomajofandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 43
I Don't Think You're a Freak, Yamada is the 43rd chapter of Miki Yoshikawa's Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo. Ryu and the others are quick to approach Noa and her friends, but are shocked upon discovering how sinister she can be; teasing Ryu only to insult him afterwards. However, taking a different approach, the group decides to confront the members of Noa's groups separately, with Ushio lending them a hand. Summary Returning to the Supernatural Studies Club room, Ryu explains the situation to Miyabi and Urara regarding Haruma's request. Toranosuke takes out three photos of the freshmen, explaining that they have done disruptions, mass cheating and have been involved in fights. Miyabi suggest using force, but he explains that, that is not going to work, as the students were well respected and liked before, taking out a picture of Noa Takigawa and explaining that she is most likely the mastermind behind all of this. Urara and Miyabi look at her picture, asking if she is the Witch. Seconds later, Nene and Ushio appear at the door, claiming that it should not be a shock to them that a freshman would be a Witch and also assuring the group that her powers may be similar to Nene's. Before long, a pumped up Ryu announces that he will locate Noa and investigate her power, with Miyabi and Kentaro cheering him on. However, Toranosuke stops him and asks him if he will just force her to kiss him, but he denies such claim, explaining that he will give her a reality check. The three leave the room, in search of Noa. They quickly locate her and her friends, asking to speak to Noa in private. She agrees, leading Ryu to ponder if she is really as bad as they thought. Ryu confronts her on the school roof, threatening and warning her. Noa, however, dismisses the blame, claiming that her friends are the ones causing trouble. Angrily, Ryu begins to scold her, but she stops him midway and questions if he is interested in younger girls. Shocked, he is taken aback as she admits that she is interested in older guys. Noa teases Ryu, leading him to asks her if she wants a kiss, filled with confidence. Noa, displeased, leaves the scene after insulting Ryu, while Miyabi and Kentaro watch from afar. Returning to the club room, Ryu puts his head down as the others comment on what just happened, while Urara tells Ryu that she believes he is not a freak. The group then concludes that they will be attacking separately, with Ushio joining in and going after one of the boys, Toranosuke confronting the soccer team's ace and Miyabi heading after the smart girl. Kentaro, assuming leadership, cheers them on, but is soon kicked about by the others. Meanwhile, Urara asks Ryu if he is okay, leading Kentaro to interrupt and tell her to forget about Ryu and focus on him. However, an angry Ryu picks up his head and claims that Noa's lips will be his. Characters in Order of Appearance Abilities used Witch Powers *None Witch Killer Powers *None Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 5